Alex Ride
by Dizzy.Blonde.Girl
Summary: I know what you're thinking. Alex Ride? She's got it wrong! How dare she? I did it on purpose, see, because its an Alex Rider/Maximum Ride. I thought it was quite clever...: Anyways, yeah, Alex goes to the school on a mission. But why did he agree?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok…I'm being quite bad here. This is one of four ongoing Fan Fictions of mine at the moment. I probably wont be updating very fast, you've been warned. Anyways, I decided to combine my two favourite books into one fan fiction…I was really surprised as nobody else has done one! It is an Alex Rider/Maximum Ride. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Maximum Ride or Alex Rider. Please bear in mind that I am not a middle aged man.**

**Chapter 1**

Alex Rider stared in disbelief at the man sitting in front of him. For once, he wasn't going to protest, because this time he wanted to go. He had…siblings? How did that happen? Why wasn't he told? Because his siblings were in America. And what's more…they needed his help.

"Please be aware that them and their friends will not accept help from you if they think that you are a scientist. Somehow you will need to tell them that you are there to help them that helping them is your main objective. You will see immediate resemblance between you and your siblings. It is possible that the older girl and the older boy realise this to. For now you will have to tell them that it is a mistake, that you are in no way related. Whether you choose to tell them later on is your choice.

"When you go to Smithers he will give you your gadgets, and one of which will contain a blueprint of the building. You must remember, Alex, that what you see in there could not have been prevented, and that until you can form a plan you will not be able to do anything about it. You will have to do as asked."

"I understand that it will be extremely hard for you to do anything that may involve causing harm to your siblings, however you must understand that if you try to stop them your cover will be blown."

"Erm…quick question. How am I going to be a scientist if I'm only fourteen?" Alex asked, frowning. Blunt chuckled.

"They have accepted you because of the fact that you are fourteen. Fourteen is the age that the older members of this group. You will be acting as an almost babysitter for them, to calm the other experiments."

"I think I should probably tell you then, Alan, that I'm not great with kids." Alex told the glum man. "I tried babysitting once…the kid ended up with half his toy car shoved up his nose. It was quite funny…his parents didn't think so…" Alex shrugged, a grin playing across his face at the memory.

"This is not a joke Alex. If these people find out who you are, it is very likely that they will kill you." Mrs Jones spoke for the first time that day. Alex looked at her.

"So, basically, they're the same threat as all the others on all my other missions. Or are they planning to kill me quickly, instead of mince me or chop me up bit by bit?" Alex said all this with sarcasm. He thought he saw annoyance flicker over the woman's face, but it quickly went again. He sighed.

"God, you know what. I've already agreed to this, and you will give me a briefing folder thingy anyway. Can I just go get the gadgets now? Jack will be worried." He raised his eyebrows at them, daring them to tell him that he had to stay.

"Fine…go get your gadgets." Blunt waved Alex out of the room with one hand. Alex stood up, nodded at Mrs Jones, and walked out of the room.

**Smithers' Headquarters ****(A/N Hehe…headquarters. I'm so funny…:))**

Alex knocked on the door. A call of "Come in…if you dare." Sounded from inside the room. Alex chuckled. Smithers was the only one he really liked in MI6.

"Hey Smithers." He greeted.

"Alex, dear boy! How are you?" The man asked, cheery as usual.

"I'm great thanks." Alex replied, walking to the desk. The chubby man smiled at him, and swivelled around on his chair, pressing a button on the bottom of the picture frame that hung behind him. The picture slid from its frame to god knows where, and left a huge safe. Smithers grabbed some things from inside and pressed the button again.

"Righty oh. The first thing I'm going to give you is a scalpel. Now, this is sharper than most scalpels, which are very sharp on their own. It has diamond edges, very much like the shoelaces that I gave Tamara Knight on her mission. It will cut through anything, including the bars in the cages at this place that you are going." Alex picked the surgical knife up, careful not to cut himself with it. He wondered where he going to put it without cutting himself. Luckily, Smithers always thought of something.

"This is a pure silver case. If you don't apply pressure, the knife shouldn't cut through it." Smithers frowned at the "shouldn't" in his own sentence.

"Best put it in your back pocket, ey? Don't want to cause, ahem, permanent damage." Smithers said this, trying to prevent grinning. Alex laughed and placed the silver case with the scalpel inside it into his back pocket.

"I have given you a watch, on Mr Blunts orders, that if you pull back the lever that normally allows you to change the time, **(A/N Is it called a lever?) **and it gives out a holographic image of the blueprints." Alex smiled at this, slipping the watch onto his wrist.

"And finally." Smithers pulled out…a care bear. Alex raised an eyebrow. "I thought it would be appropriate as you will be a babysitter. But don't give it to any kids, mind you. If you flick the nose, this thing will blow up within ten seconds. You have been warned, Mr Rider. Try not to confuse this one with the many others you have at home." He laughed as he said this, and Alex grinned at the man across form him, before taking the bear out of the mans outstretched hands. He hoped nobody from school would see him carrying it home.

"Thanks Smithers." Alex said, smiling warmly at the man across from him. Smithers smiled back, and as Alex made his way to the door, he called to him.

"Make sure you get through this. I enjoy making your gadgets." Smithers said. Alex turned to him.

"Smithers? Do you know what the people I'm saving names are?" Alex asked him.

"Yes, I do dear boy. All you need to know is that your brother is called Gazzy and your sister, Angel."

**Muahahahaa! So…Alex has siblings. What's more? They're Angel and Gazzy! Shocker! :)**

**Woop.**

**XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Erm…okay I have to say that** 'PoLkAdOtFeAtHeRs'** is the main reason I'm updating, because the threats were kind of…creeping me out. So thank…her? Him? Dunno. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or Maximum Ride. If I did, I would have Fang and Alex captive by now…:)**

**Chapter 2.**

Alex sat, his face taking on weird expressions as he listened to the music. Classical, he thought. It was meant to be relaxing the children in the ward, but they were all so scared about being put in dog crates that they hardly noticed. Alex made a mental note to change the CD to rock at the first chance he had, and put it full volume. At least that way the loud noise would take their minds off the crates.

Two days ago he had been sitting in the headquarters of MI6, listening to Alan Blunt ramble on about the mission. For the first time in his life, Alex actually wished that he were still in the office. Anywhere but here.

Beside his chair sat a little boy, couldn't have been even 3 years old yet. The boy was currently holding his hand, and Alex could feel the smooth, waterproof skin that was forming over his hand slowly. He had swan with dolphins once, but never had he held its hand. The boy, sitting next to him, was part human, part dolphin. Alex could tell by the way his face was twisted that he was in pain. It sickened him to think that this had happened to a kid. A three-year-old kid.

He had started his new 'job' yesterday, and had become attached to a little girl, who he had just witnessed get carried out of the room. The girl had been an unsuccessful experiment. The white coats had tried to turn her part horse, but they had only succeeded in giving her chestnut hair. The girl was beautiful, only about eight-years-old. Alex had a funny feeling that he would never see her again. He had told himself not to get involved again. But as he sat there, holding the boys hand, he knew that what he was asking of himself was impossible.

The door crashed open, and three flyboys came in, supporting a struggling frame. Alex stood up, completely spellbound. This girl was not giving up in her fight. She struggled and struggled, finally breaking free of one of the flyboys. As soon as she had her arm free, she swung her arm around and smashed her fist into the other ones face. Alex had to suppress a laugh. Then, all of a sudden, she stopped struggling.

A man had walked into the room. This man had a sense of power, but that didn't get to Alex. He had been around much more powerful men in his mission. This was just a scientist. He walked up to the girl, bent to her height, and whispered in her ear. Whatever he had said to her, her gaze lifted to Alex. He felt himself tense up, but kept her gaze confidently. This seemed to annoy her, and she narrowed her eyes at him. _I've had worse _he thought to himself, and he smiled at her. He was so tempted to put in a little wave, but decided against it. She might kill him.

The flyboys dragged her over to an empty cage, and dumped her in it. They closed the door, and then padlocked it. Twice. That confused Alex, because he'd only seen one padlock on any of the cages. He decided that this girl was dangerous. She only moved her eyes off him when the door burst open again, and this time four flyboys walked in, carrying a dark skinned boy. He was unconscious, and they only needed two flyboys to support the weight, but had four anyway. Again, Alex told himself that this boy was dangerous, and decided he was associated with the girl.

As soon as the flyboys had left, after putting two padlocks on the cage, the girl rushed to the side of her cage that the boy was on.

"Wake up! Come on! Wake up!" she kept shouting at the boy. I decided to help her out, so I grabbed the bottle of water that I had by my side, and tossed it all over the boy. He jerked awake, gasping for air. His dark eyes locked with mine, and narrowed. He growled at me when he saw my coat.

"Well…that worked." The girl muttered. Alex turned to her, tilting his head to one side as he saw the cut on her cheek. It was swelling up and looked painful.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." She shot at him. He didn't jump, or looked startled, as she expected him to, but replied.

"What? Longer than my memory?" her jaw dropped. She wasn't used to white coats having good comebacks. He smiled at her.

"I'm Alex, Alex Rider."

_("Bond, James Bond." Came a whispered, almost inaudible answer from the boy.) _

"Max. Max Ride." She replied. I smiled, but it faded when the door burst open once again, this time the flyboys were carrying a boy, about eight. He had blonde hair; his blue eyes were staring at Max trustingly. Alex recognised the eyes from pictures. They were his mother's eyes.

**Well, there. Happy now? Not going to put the loud music next to my ear? Please? :) **

**Hope you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour my readers. Okay, so I am torn between putting this story on hold and one of my Maximum Ride stories on hold. I shall see the responses I get, and then decide. Anyways, yeah. Onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't worked out by now that no one on this website owns anything, I'm sorry to say that you must be mentally retarded. Please, see a councillor. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3.

Alex's mouth fell open, speechless for the moment. Then he heard the boys voice whispering to Max, and he closed his mouth immediately.

"Is he staring at Gazzy because he's a pervert?" Alex looked at the boy, and rolled his eyes at him. Max was silently laughing, but Alex couldn't really see why, considering they were stuck in a dog cage. He sighed, before turning his attention on the boy in front of him. He reached behind him for his bottle.

"How old is he?" he asked the scientist who was standing behind Gazzy. The scientist looked up at him and frowned.

"Yep. It's official. Perverted." Alex heard Max say this, and because he had turned to give her a look while taking a sip of his water, he almost missed the answer that the scientist gave him.

"This one's eight years old." Alex choked on his water, turning sharply back to the scientist. Eight? But…no, he couldn't be.

"Eight? Are you positive?" he said. The scientist raised an eyebrow, before nodding slowly.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" he sounded suspicious. Alex cursed himself for letting his surprise get the better of him.

"Erm…no. Just thought he was a bit tall for his age." Alex cursed himself again for the stupid lie. What a lame excuse. But the kid was a bit tall for an eight year old. But that wasn't what Alex was surprised about. He was fourteen, and his parents died when he was one. How was his brother eight?

"Okay…find it a cage would you?" the scientist said. Alex was a bit confused now. It? He wanted Alex to find an object a cage? What object?

"Erm…what? What do you want me to give a cage to?" confusion showed on Alex's face and the scientist looked at him, disapproval in his eyes.

"It." He jerked his head in Gazzy's direction.

"Don't you mean 'him'?" Alex said, knowing that a comeback wasn't the best thing to do, but not really giving a damn. The scientist gave him a look that plainly said 'you better watch it kid'. Alex gave him one back that said 'I can look after myself'. At least he hoped that's what his face said. He wasn't a face reader. The scientist gave him a dirty look, before turning and leaving the room.

"Yeah, you better run." Alex muttered under his breath, before walking towards his little brother. Pulling a face while waving a hand to show that the flyboys could let Gazzy go, he lightly took Gazzy's arm and led him to a big cage. Sighing and shaking his head, he opened the cage with the key card he was given, picked up his brother and placed him lightly into the cage. The boy was obviously confused by the kind nature that Alex had used, because he shot a confused look in Max's direction. Alex was about to walk away, when a hand on his shoulder caused him to freeze for a second, before acting on impulse and throwing the person over his shoulder. He heard the person gasp in surprise, before they became a pile on the ground.

Alex looked down to see a scientist looking back at him, his face showing that he was calm, not angry, but also very surprised.

"Oh god! Sorry." Alex said, feeling his cheeks heat up as he helped the man on the ground in front of him get up. The man smiled at him, telling him that he was okay. Alex could hear Max and the other boy (he really needed to find out what his name was) cracking up with laughter.

"He showed you Jeb." Gazzy said, a smile lighting up his features. Alex looked at him, and grinned. He then turned to Jeb and went to apologise again, but the scientist held up his hand.

"Seriously, don't worry about it. I get enough of it from these lot." When he said this, he shot Max a glare. She smiled sweetly in his direction, and waved. Alex held back a laugh at this.

"Well, I'm Jeb as you've probably worked out. What's your name?" he looked at him, eyes sparkling. Alex decided he liked this guy.

"Alex. I'm Alex Rider." The man's reaction was not what he had expected. The man actually stepped back from him, and Alex began to panic. Had he blown it? Did this guy know who he was? The man managed to compose himself again, and smiled uncertainly at Alex.

"Nice to meet you…Alex." He looked at him one last time, and leaned forwards to whisper something in Alex's ear, but at that moment the door burst open and three more kids were thrown in.

The oldest boy was about Alex's age, which meant Max's and the boy's, and he was very tall. His strawberry blonde hair looked like it needed a cut, like all the other kids, and his eyes were open and unseeing. Alex felt himself feel sorry for the kid, because he knew, somehow, that the boy hadn't been blind when he was born.

The oldest girl looked about 12. She had dark hair, tumbling past her shoulders, which was matted from blood because of a cut along her chest. Her eyes were sparkling with tears, and fear. But as soon as she saw Max, she visibly relaxed. Then she saw Jeb, and her eyes darkened again. But this wasn't the girl that Alex paid attention to. No, it was the other girl.

She looked very young, with the same bright blue eyes as Gazzy, and Alex's mother. Her blonde hair was also inherited from her mother, curling into ringlets at the tips, and her face was covered in scratches. Her face had a look of frustration, of concentration, and she turned to Alex almost immediately. He stepped back when he felt something in his head, blinking hard.

"Put up mental barriers. She reads minds. I should have warned you." Jeb whispered this to him, and Alex did as he was told. He realised that if he hadn't been warned, this girl that he took to be Angel would have realised who he was. She would have realised that he was her brother, that he was a spy. She would have realised that he was there to help them out. Realised that he was their only hope.

**

* * *

**

Okay then. To put on hiatus, or to not put on hiatus. I really can't choose between my two stories, but don't be surprised if I do put this on halt. You have been warned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good news! I put my Maximum Ride fan fic on hiatus, so this one isn't! I actually really like this story myself, so I didn't want to put it on hold. And I didn't.**

**Disclaimer: Do you want to be accused of being mentally retarded again? No? Didn't think so.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Alex walked into the room the next day, dragging his feet along behind him, his back aching from the hard bed on which he had slept on. He hadn't been able to sleep that night, and knew that he would never like hospitals again. He hadn't bothered with anything, had just got into the shower, still half asleep, and thrown on his cloak, which was so long it swished behind him. He felt a little like superman…without the super speed. Or ability to dodge bullets, something he had realised earlier that year, after SCORPIA.

He subconsciously rubbed at his chest where the scar was, thinking about the trouble that his curiosity about his parents had gotten him into. First SCORPIA, then Snakehead, and now Itex. Being at The School was definitely the most confusing, mainly because he didn't understand how his brother could be eight, and his sister six, when his parents had died when he was barely even one. And he was fourteen now!

"Alex? We need you to help us take this to the surgery. It's being exterminated. Are you busy or can you help?" Alex could only assume that exterminated meant killed, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to watch it. But he had to.

"Uhh…sure. Where is…she? Or he?" He looked at the scientist in front of him, who looked shocked that he had called one of the experiments 'she'. Or 'he'.

"It." The scientist said, and Alex raised his eyebrows at him.

"She." Said a voice from behind Alex. He turned to see the white coat from yesterday, Jeb. He decided that he liked the guy even more.

"Right. Where is _she_?" The scientist gave him a dirty look, before pointing to the cage beside Max's. Her and the boy (what the hell was his name?) were looking at the small girl, Max trying to calm her. But the girl was having none of it, and kept sobbing uncontrollably into the corner of her cage. Alex saw one of the white coats pull out a tazer, and ran forward.

"Hey! I'll get her out, all right. Just don't shock her with that…thing." Alex looked in disgust at the object in his hand. The woman looked at him as though he was crazy, but let him go forward towards the cage.

"Hey, sweetie. Listen, I need you to come with me all right? If you don't, they will hurt you." The girl just squashed herself tighter against the back of the cage. Alex sighed, pulled his head out of the cage, and walked over to his desk. He picked up the care bear that Smithers had given him, and walked back to the cage.

"Come on gorgeous. Here, have this. Careful with the nose, I think it's starting to come off. Hey…there you go. Come here." The girl had looked at the bear, and had grabbed it. She then put her arms around Alex's neck, the bear safely between them, and began crying into his shoulder. She had to bend her neck to do so.

The girl in Alex's arms couldn't have been older than four. Her neck was longer than it should have been, and Alex realised that she must have giraffe DNA. Her hair was blonde, and had brown splashes in it. Alex could see brown splodges going down her long neck, and her legs were covered. He bit his lip, keeping back the amazing want to laugh as he wondered if she had a blue tongue.

He looked up, to see the scientists gaping at him. They seemed to think that he was amazing, and all he had done was get a little girl out of her cage. Jeb was smiling, his grin making Alex feel uncomfortable. He felt something touch his cloak, and swivelled around.

He was too late. Max had grabbed his keys, and had let herself out. Chaos erupted, and Alex's heart began to pump with a new rush of adrenaline. Max had run to the wall, and had kicked a button, causing every single cage to open. The experiments began to file out of their cages, as flyboys burst into the room. Alex carefully placed the girl in his arms on the ground, and whispered in her ear.

"_Run._" She looked up at him, her eyes wide as she realised that he wanted her to get out, then she turned and ran to the door. Alex was left standing in the middle of the room, staring around him as the six kids began to fight. He found himself admiring the moves they used, the way they so carelessly seemed to bring down flyboy by flyboy. The boy was by far the best, haven already taken down ten and still going, even with a large gash in his thigh.

Alex watched for about three minutes before deciding enough was enough, and walking towards the fire extinguisher. He puller it off the wall, wincing as his arm muscles strained, and sprayed it right at the fight, careful not to hit any of the kids in the face. All of the fighters, and some of the white coats, immediately fell to the floor, and Alex stood there, the extinguisher still in his hands. Max glared up at him, and he smiled innocently at her. He reached down, offering Jeb his hand. The scientist gladly agreed, and Alex pulled him to his feet.

* * *

Five minutes later, everyone was back in their cages, except for two experiments, who had gone missing. Alex was glad to hear, even though he couldn't show it, that one of these escaped experiments was the giraffe girl.

Classical music was playing again, and Alex fought the urge to put his fingers in his ears. He decided that he would change it, and walked towards the stereo that was playing. Looking down the CD rack, he could see nothing other than classic. Than he saw something that made him smile: Michael Jackson Best Bits. Alex wasted no time in putting the CD in, and immediately Billy Jean began playing. Alex turned and laughed out loud at the faces of the kids around the room. They were shocked.

Still laughing Alex walked back to his desk, humming to the music. Then he heard singing, which sounded exactly like Michael Jackson, but wasn't coming from the stereo. He turned to see Gazzy, in his cage, singing along. Alex smiled at this, and began to softly sing whilst signing some forms. Aware of eyes on, he shifted and turned to look at the boy, who was staring at him.

"What's your name?" Alex couldn't help himself: he just had to know!

"Fang." Fang? That was a little strange.

"You want something for that?" Alex nodded his head in the direction of the gash in Fang's leg, which appeared to be bleeding non-stop. Walking over, he pushed a bandage into the cage. The boy looked at him, nothing showing in his eyes. Alex found this a little creepy, and turned away.

"What's SCORPIA?" said a sweet little voice behind Alex. He had completely forgotten his little sister could read minds.

**

* * *

**

Soo…yeah. I thought of giraffes because I have a teddy of one, and I was sitting here thinking, what animal should she be part of? So I decided on giraffe. Go me.

Hope you liked the chappie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I haven't updated for a while so decided that I would. I wanted to thank everyone who has been reviewing, because they make me feel all nice and gooey inside, which is a good feeling.**

**Disclaimer: Funnily enough, I do not own Alex Rider or Maximum Ride. I know, what a strange fact, I was also under the impression I did own it all. The last sentence was entirely sarcasm. **

**

* * *

******

Chapter 5

"_What's SCORPIA?" __said a sweet little voice behind Alex. He had completely forgotten his little sister could read minds._

Cringing slightly, Alex racked his mind for believable excuses as for what to say to the girl, and couldn't come up with anything.

"Err…" the door banged open suddenly behind Alex, and he turned back around, thankful for the distraction, because he could think of no lie. Jeb walked over, his pace quicker than usual, and Alex could tell that he was in a rush.

"Right, now I wanted to make this perfectly clear in my mind. You definitely told me that your name is Alex Rider, right?"

"Erm…yes." Alex was growing nervous, wondering where this guy was taking it.

"As in, _the _Alex Rider?" Now Alex's heart was pumping very fast, what the hell did this man know about him?

"Err…what do you mean exactly?"

"As in…MI6." Alex's stomach did a back flip. He heard one of the girls gasp, and the blind boy began to hum the James Bond theme under his breath. He decided that the only way to get out of this was to tell a little white lie. Little-ish.

"What are you talking about? MI6…as in spying? That's ridiculous! I'm only fourteen, how the hell would I be a spy. The idea is…insane." Alex left it there, knowing that if he went on, it would be obvious that he was only being defensive.

"Yeah…you are only fourteen. If you can be a scientist, what's to say that you can't be a spy?"

"Because I'm already a scientist! How could I be a scientist and a spy at the same time?" Alex had a feeling that he was going to loose this argument, and was already searching his brain for an exit strategy that also got the kids out.

"Because that's what spies do, Mr Rider. They become another person; they gain another identity. You can't stand there and tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about. Because how else would you know about SCORPIA?" Alex stopped looking around the room to fix this man in front of him with an intense stare.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about. Apparently this SCORPIA thing is of some importance, but you know what, I couldn't care less. I have no idea what a SCORPIA is, and quite frankly I don't want to. Now if you would kindly leave so I can carry on with my job…" Alex trailed off, feeling quite proud of the way he had handled the situation. But thoughts and worries were flying through his head. _If he knows about me, does anybody else? Where did he get all the information? Are Itex involved with SCORPIA? _The last thought was the most disturbing, as it was very obvious that SCORPIA really had it in for Alex, threats or no threats from MI6. He was pulled out of his thoughts and victory when his siblings betrayed him.

"If you've never heard of a SCORPIA, why were you thinking about it?" That was Angel, and Alex turned to give her a death glare for blowing his cover, when his brother spoke up.

"By working, do you mean singing along to Michael Jackson and swinging on your swingy chair?" Alex actually groaned at this, knowing that if Angel's comment hadn't blown his chances, he could still be fired for ignorance.

"Well…it appears you do know what SCORPIA is Mr Rider. And so you should, being shot by them and all." Jeb chuckled softly, and Alex couldn't help but cringe at the sound. He swirled around, all the while searching for something, anything that could get him out of this situation. He considered the care bear, but decided against it. He saw a needle on the table, but thought that would be a little extreme.

"Oh, don't worry Mr Rider. I did not come here to tell you that you've been busted, and I'm going to get you killed. That's not what I'm like." This sentence Max appeared to find hilariously funny, and she burst into hysterics. Jeb sent her a look, and turned back to Alex.

"I came here to tell you that I want to help. I know that not only are you here to bring down the entire organisation that is Itex, but also to get all experiments out of here. I have knowledge of this building, as well as the trust needed to open various doors without raising suspicion. This building is a maze, one that isn't very easy to get through. I know it like the back of my hand." Alex almost laughed out loud at this, and raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Yeah…well that's almost literal for me." After saying this, Alex reached over with his left hand to his right, and pulled the lever out on his watch. As soon as he did, blue light shot out. The blue prints of the entire building appeared to shoot out of his wrist.

"Woah." Alex hadn't known her for very long, but he already knew that this was probably the shortest sentence he would ever hear Nudge utter.

"I like my watch. It has a way to attract my attention, you know?" Alex grinned, and upon seeing the look of awe on Jeb's face, he laughed out loud. He pushed the lever back in, and the blueprints disappeared.

"Well…I would still like to help." Jeb had recovered from his shock quickly. Alex looked at him, and knew he needed the help. He didn't want to trust this man, but knew that he could definitely be useful.

"Yeah…your authorisation could be pretty helpful. But…too be honest I don't really trust you…no offense but you are one of the scientists. I don't know that you wont tell anyone about me." Jeb opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"So…you plan to get us all out, right? We can help too, you know. Right Max, because it's probably the only way that we're going to get out. I know you don't like to get help from people, because you trust, like, no one, but I think this guy could help. Is he really a spy? Because that's really cool. Are you really a spy? Oh! Do you get an Aston Martin? Oh…well I guess you're not really old enough to drive…that's too bad because we could have used a car to get away. Well…except for our wings. They help. Hey! Do you think…?"

"NUDGE!" Max yelled at her from across the room.

"Yes Max?" Nudge put on an innocent face.

"Shut up."

"Oh…okay." She looked apologetic. Alex laughed.

"Max? What do you think? Wanna help?" Jeb had turned to the girl, and she looked at him, indecision on her face.

"Well…" she turned to Fang, and they appeared to be having a conversation without words. This showed Alex the obvious connection between the two, and the mad part of his brain began to sing.

_Sexual feeling…shut up! _Alex considered the fact that he was going mad. He had, after all, just told himself to shut up. First sign of madness, that one. He heard a giggle from behind him, and realised that he had lowered his mental barriers. He smiled sheepishly at his sister, and she in turn grinned at him.

"Okay." A voice said suddenly, and Alex turned towards Max.

"Okay?" Jeb asked her, a smile growing on his face.

"Yeah…okay."

**

* * *

**

Soo…that's the chapter. I want to finish all my on going stories by summer, because I'm going on holiday for two and a half weeks, meaning I won't be able to update. Anyways…hope you liked the chappie. XD.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god! I have been way to lazy with all my stories lately, I'm going to write lots of chapters this weekend so that I have some in advance. I feel quite guilty. Okay, so this is the next chapter. XD**

**Disclaimer: Alex Rider and Maximum Ride may not be mine, but I know for a fact that my crazy mind is in fact mine, and is therefore where the plot line comes from…so basically I totally own this plotline. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Alex walked into the lab the next morning after sleeping in the room provided. It was a small room, empty except for the bed and the brown suitcase that Alex had brought with him. The room was completely white, the sheets sparkling clean. The suitcase had looked so out of place that Alex had hidden it underneath the bed after getting out his clothes. A small door led to a bathroom, which Alex had showered in. His neck had a crick in it from bending because the shower was so low on the wall and he had been unable to adjust it.

As soon as he set foot in the lab that morning, he was called over by one of the white coats that he had taken to call 'big nose' after his abnormally sized feature on his face. Of course, Alex didn't call him big nose to his face, because that would be completely disrespectable…he thought that he might just have to tell him about his huge nose once they had gotten out of this hell-hole. He would write him a letter. He was already picturing it in his mind.

_Dear Mr I-never-even-bothered-to-learn-your-name, _

_I think it's about time that you know. Some people may have already told you this and you may be sick of hearing it but you should get a nose job or something because it just covers your whole face. I mean, damn man who did you inherit that from, because you should beat the crap out of whoever it was. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Alex Rider, the boy who probably spent his entire time whilst working with you staring at your stupidly and embarrassingly big nose. _

He was sure that would go down great. He heard a laugh behind him and turned, winking at Angel before putting all mental barriers up in his mind, cursing himself for almost forgetting again. He then noticed that big nose was staring at him, and cleared his throat.

"Er…sorry what?" Alex put on his best innocent face. It didn't appear to work, because big nose was glaring at him.

"I said, would you please give this to _it_," at this he jerked his head in the direction of Gazzy. "Because it needs to go to the examination room for us to have a look at its power." Alex looked down at the thing that had been pushed into his hand and almost dropped it in disgust. A rat, dead, was sitting in his palm.

"And why the hell would he need a dead rat for to go to the examination room?" Alex looked at the man in front of him, for once focusing on his eyes other than his nose.

"Because it needs to eat, and it is a bird." At this, big nose laughed at his own joke. Alex looked at him for a long time, just staring, knowing that it would make the man uncomfortable. It did, and big nose cleared his throat.

"Right, well you still need to get it out of its cage."

"Right." Alex walked in the complete opposite direction, and big nose stared after him in confusion for a minute, before calling after him.

"Hey! Where are you going? Its over there." He pointed behind him with his thumb. Alex replied without turning around.

"I know. But someone put a dead rat in my hand, so I would rather wash my hands first. Is that okay with you?"

"Err…I guess so. Be quick though."

* * *

Alex walked down the hallway, leading his brother through the maze of walls and white tiles. He didn't want to bring his brother down this hallway, but knew that he had to without blowing his cover. Whatever they were going to do to him, Alex knew that it wasn't going to be good.

As soon as they reached the door where they were meant to be it opened and a white coat pulled Gazzy in, nodding once at Alex before slamming the door. Alex stood there for a minute, bewildered, before looking around him. All around him were doors with numbers on them, and behind him were some chairs. He was about to take a seat and wait when one of the numbers on a door caught his eye.

42. He remembered back to the brief that he was given, and stood up straight again quickly.

_Warning: room 42 is the creativity room. If found out do not allow yourself to be brought here. _

Alex remembered laughing at it, thinking of The Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy, and how 42 was the meaning of life, the universe and everything in it. Now, as he stared at the door, he thought of it as sick, inhuman. And he so totally had to go inside.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Rider? Are you positive that his name is Rider?" the raspy voice came from a man that was, in anyone's opinion, a very strange figure. His head looked almost two sizes to small, his ears standing out, as they were the normal size. On the contrary, the man's upper body and legs were huge, a body builder's torso. His question was directed at the man across the room from him, at the only other person in the room.

"Yes. It said so on his name tag…not a very clever thing to do if you're a well known super spy."

"He doesn't know that we know of him, or that anyone else does at that matter. And we need to keep it that way until I can think of a decent way to get rid of him. He has caused many organisations far too much trouble for him to get away from us un-dead. Thank you for informing me of this problem Richard Nosiltum." The Preacher always addressed people by their full names. He seemed to take pride in knowing everyone's surnames. The Preacher also took pride in being the next in line for taking control of Itex. After the Uber-Director.

Richard left the room quickly, the appearance of the other man always made him feel uncomfortable. His legs carried him far away, his abnormally big nose sticking out in front of him in an almost comical way.

**

* * *

**

Did you like it? I thought it was okay, but not much action. I had to add The Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy to this, because it is a very awesome film. I loved the depressed robot. XD.

**Yeah, so I'm going to write some chapters this weekend to make up for the bad updating. But it's very possible that I wont be able to write any for this story as I have quite a few others, but I will try my best. Toodles for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter is up! I had to write it as 'Enchanting Elf' asked me so nicely…and called me Dizzy, which I think is a rather cool nickname if I say so myself. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or Maximum Ride…Big Nose, however, is officially mine. I rang the queen last night and she told me I could own him. (:**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 7

Alex opened the door cautiously, preparing himself for the worst. When he saw the inside his mouth fell open and he had the sudden urge to pelt it out of the entire laboratory building…and to blow it up afterwards.

A metal bed stood in the middle of the room, no sheets or mattress covered it, and so it appeared as though someone had dumped half of their shopping trolley in the lab. Beside the bed, covered with all kinds of injections, was an equally metal table, with wheels at the bottom of the legs. Medical equipment such as a heart monitor and an X-ray machine surrounded the bed. The light above the bed reminded Alex of trips he occasionally took to the dentist and he shivered.

_This must be where Iggy was operated on _Alex though, chills running down his spine and raising the hairs on end at the back of his neck. Instantly he regretted allowing his little brother into the room next door and he turned back to the door, half thinking about bursting into the room and shouting about a fire, or anything to get the scientists out of there. But he was interrupted momentarily.

There, standing in the doorway, was Big Nose. Alex knew that he shouldn't have been in the room and began racking his brain for excuses as to why he was. Then he saw it. A gun was resting in Big Nose's waistband, the man's hand covering the barrel. Alex stared at it for half a second, trying to remember if it had been there before. He then made up his mind.

"Hey buddy. Was just checking out the labs, you know, to find out where it all starts. I was wondering…what does this one do?" Alex picked up a needle from the side table at random, holding it up for Big Nose to see in a way that he hoped was curious.

"That one paralyses the subject before we operate on them." Bog Nose said this with no emotion in his voice, and Alex felt yet another chill run down his spine.

"Really…?" Alex was stalling, wondering how he was going to get out of it, and decided that there was really only one way. For a moment he felt like he was as bad as them, then realised that he was doing for good, not bad.

Before Big Nose could even blink, let alone pull the gun out of his waistband where it was rested, Alex shot forward and jammed the needle into the first place it came into contact with bear skin, which just happened to be the hand that was resting on the pistol's barrel. The older man's eyes went wide before he fell to the ground in an unmoving heap.

"Maybe when they find you your scientist friends will take your paralysation as a hint and remove your huge nose. Seriously, it's so not attractive. Chao." Turning on his heel, Alex walked away from the frozen man on the floor, and opened the door. He looked left and right down the hallway, checking that nobody was there to see him exit the room. He then stepped out of room 42, and walked calmly and orderly down the hallway, not pausing anywhere. He knew that Big Nose knew that he was a spy, and if that scientist did then the others where bound to. So, because of this, Alex walked towards the door that led to Maximum Ride, he had no choice. He would have to get all the children out. Now.

* * *

Max had watched as Alex Rider led Gazzy out of the room, and was worrying about where they had gone. Just because she had agreed to help him get them out of there didn't mean she had to trust him.

The door opened slowly and Alex walked in, his walk appearing confident and not the slightest bit suspicious. But he was missing something, something very important. He was missing Gazzy.

Max was about to shout at him from across the room when she noticed he was making his way towards her. She exchanged a glance with Fang who raised his eyebrow at her but didn't say or do anything else.

"Okay Max, I am going to open your cage. Once I do I don't want you to run for your friends, I want you to run for the white coat. The only other one in here? That one there, with the smallest mouth ever?" Alex was talking to her in a whisper, and she nodded as discreetly as she could. He grinned at her reassuringly before getting a knife out of his pocket. It was a scalpel.

Beside her Fang, having not heard what words had been exchanged, began to panic upon seeing the scalpel, but relaxed slightly when Alex put the surgeons knife to her cage. Within half a minute the lock on Max's cage door had been cut off and she kicked it open, launching herself across the room and towards Small Mouth. As she was doing this Alex had walked towards Fangs cage almost calmly and also cut off his lock. He then passed the scalpel to the dark haired boy before turning and signalling to Max to get the scientist she had just taken out into the cage she had earlier been kept in. Max grinned before dragging the man in the white coat across the ground and flinging him carelessly into the dog crate.

Fang had cut the others from their cages and now everyone turned to him and Max. Alex smiled at them all before speaking.

"Well, first thing's first. Let's go get Gazzy."

* * *

Gazzy was standing in the middle of a white room, feeling tired and hungry. His mouth was dry and his legs ached, but he still went on imitating the voices he heard with determination. He knew that the whole point of this experiment on him was for the white coats to find out how far his ability went, and he also knew that Max had told him and the rest of the flock never to show their abilities to the scientists, but Gazzy didn't want these people to think of him as weak so he went against what Max had told him, for the first time ever in his life, and spoke in the voices he heard around the room. Truth be told, he wanted to know how far his own abilities went as well, although for different reasons.

As he imitated the voices, he failed to notice the commotion going on behind the tinted window that stood in front of him as his flock attacked the scientists behind it. He only realised that something had happened when the voices he was meant to be imitating stopped. Then the door opened and the other boy (was his name Andy?) poked his head in, grinned, and gestured out of the door. Gazzy knew what that meant: Andy (?) was getting them out. He walked towards the door when he heard Max's voice and smiled discreetly to himself.

"Alex! Lets hurry up and go!"

Alex. That was the one.

**

* * *

**

Soo…that's that. A bit more action than in earlier chapters, although not particularly exciting. I'm saving that for later chapters…maybe even the next chapter. Toodle pips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjourno. So, the next chapter is up, and I finally learnt how to spell the word ciao. Yeah, I have spelt it wrong every single time that I have written it. XD**

**So…enjoy the chapter, and hope you all had the best holiday…I have two days to read a whole book and then, on Tuesday I have to stand in front of the whole class and read it out loud. Ever read 'The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-time'? That's what I'm reading. Joy.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't miraculously turned into Anthony Horowitz or James Patterson over night, so I don't think I own it. Unless they want to give it to me…? Please?**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Maximum Ride was panicking. For once in her life she wasn't in control of a situation and it freaked her out. She was constantly on edge, just waiting for Alex to turn on them. She had, after all, been told to trust no one. And just to make matters worse, here came her dear old dad. Yippee.

"Right, there is a backdoor that you can get out of that way. You need to hurry, the alarm has already been sent out. Alex, they know who you are." Jeb spoke quickly as he speed walked alongside them, his white coat flowing behind them.

"I know. There's an unconscious scientist in room 42, you might want to help him out. But be careful of his nose, it should definitely be a danger hazard." Alex appeared to be unfazed by the fact that Itex knew who and what he was, which meant he was either very brave or very stupid. Max was gunning for the second.

As Alex stepped around the corner the get to the door first, he was immediately sent flying across the hallway and into the wall opposite. Shocked, all the flock could think of doing was staring at Alex as he lay, rubbing his head. What the hell? Had he just gone flying back for the sake of it?

"I think…we're surrounded." Fang spoke slowly, dragging out the last syllable of every word as though it was a huge tragedy. Which was kind of appropriate, as there were too many flyboys for even them to get through. Damn.

Needless to say, Maximum Ride did not give up, and she most certainly did not back down, which is why she found herself launching at the nearest robot freak she could get too. Naturally, as was prone to happen with the flock, all the others followed her lead. There were bird kids roundhouse kicking to the left, and repeatedly punching to the right. And, lying by a wall apparently completely forgotten, a teenage super spy was chuckling away to himself, apparently thinking of some personal joke. Not a very appropriate time, one would think, but this was Alex Rider…he was always inappropriate.

"Okay…I have no idea how strong this bomb is…for all I know it could just blow up a finger…but it could also be strong enough to blow the whole building to smithereens," Alex paused here to have a little chuckle once again, "either way, I think it would be rather sensible to duck!!" Alex said all this in a loud voice, and every flock member, knowing from experience that it was not clever to be in front of a bomb when it exploded, all ducked expertly and rolled towards walls. It was times like these when they all thanked Iggy and Gazzy for their unhealthy obsession with bombs.

Naturally, as one would in these circumstances, Max thought she was going mad when she saw a care bear roll into to view, but she hardly had time to question her own sanity because Fang suddenly rolled straight into her, making her a sandwich between him and the wall that she was currently squashed against. It appeared as though nothing was going to happen, and Max felt Fang lift his head, mouth open in questioning, before a huge explosion cut off whatever it was that he had been planning to say. Max got this weird, disturbing and really quite scary image of Fang being stuck like that for the rest of his life because his face had been paralysed. Oh the fun and teasing that would come from that. Her thoughts of insanity were forgotten, however, when a small voice that appeared to come from Fang, although she had never really heard his voice with this emotion before.

"Ow…" Ow? Since when did Fang say ow? He didn't.

Bollocks.

**

* * *

**

So…that's that. I am really sorry that it took me so long to update this, but I had writers block on this story, then I went to Spain for two and a half weeks and had no internet.

**By the way, if you didn't get why Alex was laughing, it was because it could blow the building to _smither_eens. Get it? Just a bit of my warped sense of humour going in there. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this chappie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again. Good, I feel so cool and happy and awesome, because my confidence is through the roof with this story. I have not had a single review in the whole story that has been mean and told me my story is crap. Thank you all so much! Plus, I'm glad at least some people found my smithereens joke funny…I made it up, and couldn't believe that no one else had ever caught on with it! What can I tell you? I'm a funny girl.**

**Disclaimer: Alex Rider is not mine, neither is Maximum Ride. Exploding care bears, however, are totally my idea and the smithereens joke totally belongs to me. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It would be an understatement to say that he was in pain. If he felt pain, and vocally expressed it, he was in pain. He was in 'burning alive never going to get up again' kind of pain. Not to mention that the fact he would never get up again pretty much meant that Max would have to die of starvation along with him, because she was currently squashed between him and the, admittedly cracked, plaster wall.

"Ow…" every movement sent shocks of agony shooting through his entire body, and even opening his mouth and moving his jaw was so painful that he was considering becoming mute. Apparently, though, the girl he was currently flattening did not believe that he could be in so much pain, because her elbow shot out and hit him in the ribs. Hard.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!? CAN YOU NOT TELL THAT I AM IN PAIN, YOU IDIOT!" He had given up on the subtlety, and yelled at Max, causing her head to whip round to stare at him. And headbutt him. Could it get any worse?

"…I had a spaz?" she spoke uncertainly, her eyes widening in what he foolishly believed was concern until he realised that the corners of her lips were threatening to turn up. Whilst he was in agony. She was happy, was she?

"Not funny. I am in pain, and you elbowed me. My ribs are now on fire as well as my leg," he looked down, realised just what was wrong with his leg, and felt even more pain through his limb "which currently has the worlds biggest piece of blood metal stuck in it. And…is that fluff? Where the hell did that come from?" He frowned before moving his arm to pick off from his leg the piece of fluff that looked suspiciously like a cuddly bears nose, only to immediately regret moving as yet more pain ran over his body.

"I knew I saw a care bear…" Max muttered under her breath. He watched as her eyes went to his leg, and her eyes once again widened, before shooting back to his face.

"Ouch…" She said, her face turning into a grimace.

"You're telling me." Fang was not amused, his leg hurt and he was getting a headache from when Max had turned around. Footsteps sounded behind them, and before Fang could announce a warning of his hurt, a hand landed on his shoulder, painfully he might add, and patted him harder than necessary.

"You alright Tooth?" The Rider boy was standing over him, grinning like a mad man, with a detached cuddly toy's ear sitting on his head. It looked pretty comical, but Fang wasn't really feeling all that funny right now.

"When you get your hand off me I might be. The curtain pole through my leg is a bit of a problem too. Oh, and you do realise that Angel is capable of murder, and if you blew up Celeste you will be on the bad end of that talent, right?" the hand disappeared, but the boy attached kept on grinning cockily. What Fang wouldn't give to knock that grin right of his face but, alas, the boy was a James Bond mini and probably had a gun connected to his earlobe, and he decided that he had no death wish today, arrogant English kid or no English arrogant kid.

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't blow up her teddy. It was a care bear…quite cool really. Fun to watch the cheery face go bye-bye."

"Yeah but you see, most of us aren't stupid enough to face a bomb when it's going off."

"But some are stupid enough to leave legs exposed…" a sarcastic eyebrow went up, and Fang had enough.

"Listen up, you posh twat. I don't like you, your accent sucks and you get no sunshine in your life. You are a mini James Bond yet can't blow up a Care Bear without getting excited and your watch is cheesy. Thanks for getting us out and everything, but please leave before I commit murder and suicide at the same time." Then, momentarily forgetting about his leg, Fang tried to do what anybody having made a big speech would do. He attempted to stagger coolly out the door. He didn't even get to his feet, and fell down cursing under his breath.

"Language, Fang!" Max smacked him over the head, which didn't really help matters.

"You should hear his thoughts…what's a prostitute?" Looking up, fang realised that the whole flock had been standing over him throughout the entire exchange between him and the Churchill descendant, and realised that Angel must have heard his, rather unusual, insults towards Max in his head.

"You called me a _prostitute?_"

"In my head!"

"Oh my mistake! I mean, if it was in your _head_ that it's not as bad. Silly me." she began to glare at him, and Fang could feel another, probably harder, hit over the head coming. Alex, who chose this time to begin laughing, saved him, ironically. Loudly. And hysterically.

"What is he laughing at?" she seemed to have forgotten about her hand, raised in threat towards his head, and Max was staring at Mini-Jimmy like he was absolutely mad. Which he did appear to be, at the moment.

"Prostitute! Hahaha! Classic!" The whole flock exchanged looks. It was official…the English boy had cracked.

"Sorry, weird sense of humour. Should we be going? Err…maybe we should pull the pole out your leg before we leave, actually, Tooth. You can't walk on that." Alex was frowning at Fang's leg, biting his lip and obviously thinking about the best thing to do.

He didn't contemplate what to do for long, though, because at that moment the doors, previously hanging from the wall, blew completely off their hinges as at least fifty flyboys ran into the room.

"…That could be a problem." Understatement of the century, Rider.

In a way that was incredibly touching, the flock surrounded Fang's lying body protectively, all in fighting stances. He felt useless, sitting there, and made yet another attempt and standing, but fell down again.

"Bugger! Bloody English kid blowing up the lab and making me have a metal bone that I don't bloody need stuck into my leg. Fan-bloody-tastic…" he carried on, cursing Alex's existence under his breath.

"Oh God, they have guns. I thought they wanted us to stay alive. Max? What do we do? I don't want to be shot, but we can't just leave Fang on his own, because then he would be shot, and killed and I don't want Fang to be shot either. Max? Do we grab Fang, ignore the protests, and fly away? But then, what about Alex? We can't leave him here, because then _he _would be shot, and we can't carry him _and _Fang. What do we do? Max? I-…" Gazzy had finally seen sense and shut Nudge up by placing his hand over her mouth.

"Thanks Gaz." Max looked at him, grateful, and Fang caught the expression on her face. She was prepared for a fight, but she was concerned, and she knew that they probably wouldn't get out alive. When he thought about it, that expression really didn't make sense. Get out alive? Has anybody ever gotten out of anything dead? You can't get out of anything if you can't move out of it, right? Anyway…

"Max…just go. Leave me and the bond miniature, they will keep us alive because they know that us being here will lure you back. Go." Max looked at him, and obviously was about to protest.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Tooth is right. You going is the only way that we will all stay alive. Plus, it will probably be the closest and best medical care that Tooth will get for now. Leave before you won't get the chance." Okay, maybe the English boy wasn't so bad after all.

"No."

"Max…"

"Don't _Max _me. I'm not leaving you behind."

"Yes, you are."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"This isn't getting us anywhere. Max, shut up and…get down!" Alex grabbed the top of Max's head and pushed it down, just as a bullet flew where her left eye had been.

"Hey! Stupid robots, I like that eye! It's my winking eye, I need it, and would rather like to keep it."

"Then save your bloody eyes and get the hell out of here!" Okay, so Fang's argument wasn't the best, but it seemed to work, because with one last, regretful look towards him, Max announced their leave.

"Up and away kids. Looks like one of us is staying behind. See ya soon Fang." Her eyes glanced at him for the last time, and she frowned slightly, before unfolding her wings ('Woah, yours wings are so cool.' Alex was always helpful in moments of sentiment.) and taking off into the sky, with the flock all following her.

"Wow…I actually can't believe that she left you. I thought she was going to throw a hissy fit…I think she loves you Tooth."

"Shut up you English ponce."

**

* * *

**

Okay…so kind of written from Fang's point of view. It was a little longer than the last one…I just can't seem to write long ones because I really want to upload them quick. XD

**Oh…and calling Fang 'Tooth' totally belongs to me, and so does 'Mini-Jimmy'…if you didn't get that, it's because of James Bond…James can be made into Jimmy. Yeah, another example of my warped sense of humour. Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter. it hasn't got much action because I'm not feeling overly actiony today, if that makes any sense. Which it probably doesn't. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I think I'm going to start naming the people who reviewed at the end of chapters, because they are all great. XD **


End file.
